


Back to The Future Part IIII - The Ice Age

by Mcfly88



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1985 - 1986, Angst, Back to The Future Movie, Back to The Future Part IIII, Bttf AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Back to the Future, Mammett, Marty is my bb, Mcfly88, Mutual Pining, Original Fanfic, Please don’t use my work without permission aaa, Sexual Jokes, Slow Burn, eventual confessions, need motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly88/pseuds/Mcfly88
Summary: “Doc, where are we?”A panicked Marty Mcfly scrambled out of the Delorean’s stiffly latched side door, loosing his footing momentarily upon the icy surface that greeted him outside.Doc looked pale. Frighteningly so, his mouth agape as his eyes widened in that classic look he’d been caught with one too many times.“Great Scott, Marty,” His hand running over the time settings shakily, “We’re in the Ice Age.”
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly, Emmett “Doc” Brown & Original Character(s), George McFly/Lorraine Baines McFly, Marty McFly & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Back to The Future Part IIII - The Ice Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original fanfic, what I think would’ve happened had we gotten a 4th Back to The Future movie. Please let me know if this is posted anywhere else. I do not own BTTF or any of the characters besides my own, only the plot and overall story of my book. With that said, Enjoy now! 
> 
> \- Mcfly88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s this, Doc?” Marty provided only a tilt of his head in response, reaching out to touch the shiny metal that encased the invention.
> 
> “It’s rocket boosters, for your skateboard!” Doc said, excitedly. “They’ll help you to gain speed and avoid falling! You see, they automatically stabilize themselves when a large, gravitational tug is accidentally initiated!” He explained, and Marty bobbed his head in unison with Doc’s statement to make sure he knew he got it.
> 
> “It looks amazing,” His eyes sparkling, “But some kid’ll Probably steal them.” He muttered dejectedly, gazing at the skateboard below him, deep in thought.
> 
> Doc supposed he was right, but shrugged indignantly, not taking no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! <3 ( sorry it’s pretty short, just needed to get a kickstart for my book! )

Blue eyes flickered open to the faintly illuminated bedroom Marty had come to recognize over the years he’d lived in Lyon Estates, his hand subconsciously coming up to rub the sleep from dulled sockets until baby blues could settle, focused, upon in alarm clock.

8:57 AM, it read. And with a faint curse, Marty realized that he was late. Again. He was sure to get expelled sometime soon if he kept this up.

And so, jolting himself out of bed and scrambling across the floors for a semi clean pair of pants and a decent smelling t shirt, Marty Mcfly got himself ready for school.

With Dave away at College and Linda having her “Leave Me alone, I don’t wanna talk to anybody if they’re not a hot teenage boy” phase, Nobody remembered to wake Marty up if his alarm clock didn’t.

Snatching up his shoes and jacket on his way out the door, Marty kicked his Nike sneakers on hurriedly and bounded over to where his skateboard lay, kicking it up and flipping it around so that he could cruise after an oncoming vehicle.

Latching himself to the bumper in a style akin to a sloth, due to the awkward positioning of the truck’s rear lights, Marty allowed the truck to do the work for him, switching from bumpers as he followed the path to his school.

He didn’t expect to see Doc on the way there.

As a familiar figure gained his attention from the sidewalk, Marty averted his direction and crashed into the curb, managing to avoid falling over, but still stumbling a bit. He caught his skateboard awkwardly and made his way over to Doc, who was smiling widely. 

“Marty! So nice to see you!” The scientist’s enthusiasm clear with the way he addressed the teenager. His frizzy hair sticking about in all directions and beneath his arm tucked a clipboard. Inevitably something he was working on and evidently proud of, his face blatantly displaying his urge to tell Marty of it.

“Ah, you too, Doc,” Massaging his sore elbow slightly, “What’re you doing here? I’ve got to get to school, I’m already late as it is.” He realized, faintly, that Strickland wouldn’t be to happy about this. But he was more worried about what would happen if he got kicked out of school. Again.

The alternate timeline provided evidence that this might’ve happened somewhere along the way, but due to his parents’ extensive wealth and prosperity, he was able to get back in with a simple bribe on their end.

“Don’t worry, Marty. Come to my lab after school, I’ve got something to show you. Until then, I designed this for you!”

He whipped something small out of his pocket, but with the press of a button it multiplied in size, appearing to be some sort of rocket boosters.

“What’s this, Doc?” Marty provided only a tilt of his head in response, reaching out to touch the shiny metal that encased the invention.

“It’s rocket boosters, for your skateboard!” Doc said, excitedly. “They’ll help you to gain speed and avoid falling! You see, they automatically stabilize themselves when a large, gravitational tug is accidentally initiated!” He explained, and Marty bobbed his head in unison with Doc’s statement to make sure he knew he got it.

“It looks amazing,” His eyes sparkling, “But some kid’ll Probably steal them.” He muttered dejectedly, gazing at the skateboard below him, deep in thought.

Doc supposed he was right, but shrugged indignantly, not taking no for an answer.

“Simply shove it into your backpack! Nobody can steal it from you then.” He suggested, and Marty didn’t have time to argue. Instead smiling and meeting his gaze, attaching the contraption to his skateboard and providing Doc an endearing chuckle, zooming off with a quick thanks. It took him a minute to get the hang of it, but once he did, he was cruising through town on his rocketboard like a boss, not even afraid of the speed he was picking up.

Until he hit the grass by the sidewalk and fell face first on the cement, of course.

And a pair of shiny shoes were at eye level with him.

“Mcfly...”


End file.
